


The To-Do List

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd seems to be the only virgin left in his graduating class and as college quickly approaches, he and his two friends, Ed and Eddy, make it their mission to help him lose his  virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun. Based on "The To-Do List" movie. I own nothing.

Edd graduates valedictorian of Peach Creek High's Class of 1993. It's a big deal for him; he's worked hard to be where he is today.  
He just wishes it were a big deal for everyone else, too.

Eddy brushes it off with a "what else did you expect, Sockhead?" when Edd tells him, whereas Ed simply gives him a congratulatory hug and returns to his school lunch. Edd is disappointed.

The day of the actual graduation falls on one of the hottest Fridays of the summer. The sun is out and scorching, and the cap and gown Edd is currently sporting do nothing to appease the heat. However, he remains optimistic that today will mark one of the best days of his life.

He's sorely mistaken.

Upon arriving at the venue, his mother and father in tow, he realizes that there is no air conditioning. "Oh, dear," he whispers. His mother wrinkles her eyebrows at the humidity in the room but does not voice her discomfort. 

"Your father and I will be taking our seats, darling," his mother tells him as she grabs his father's arm and begins to lead them away. "Good luck, Eddward."

"Thank you, Mother. Father." He starts toward the stage where he is meant to sit. As valedictorian, Edd is expected to deliver a speech. That makes him nervous.

The auditorium starts to slowly fill in and the program begins. His principal starts with his own speech (mostly about how this class promises great things and what not, same-old). Edd looks out to his fellow graduates and finds Ed and Eddy near the front. Eddy looks to be nodding off but Edd can't even find the energy to be annoyed. This heat is truly unbearable.

"And now we have a speech from your valedictorian, Eddward Vincent!" 

Edd lets out a deep breath and makes his way to the podium. He smiles timdly at the audience, "Hello, family, friends, graduates. Welcome to—"

"Get off the stage, virgin!" yells one of the graduates. Edd turns beet red.

"W-welcome to Peach Creek's Class of 1993—"

"Shut it, prude!" shouts another. 

"... g-graduation." 

Continuing his speech proved to be one of the most difficult things he's ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Eddy are the best friends.

"Oh, come on, Sockhead! It wasn't that bad." Eddy tells him with a slap to the back as they file out of the auditorium. They follow the line of graduates out to the parking lot where they're meant to meet Double-D's parents for pictures and congratulations. Eddy's parents had decided to skip out on the event, while Ed's both had work. Edd thinks it a bit odd, considering his parents are always the ones absent. Nonetheless, he is glad they were able to make it.

He spots his parents by their car and quickly hurries over to them, Ed and Eddy in tow. Once he reaches them, his mother gives him a soft smile. "Your speech was great, honey. If only those hooligans you have as classmates didn't interrupt it so rudely." Edd grimaces and nods in agreement.

"Hey, Double-D's mom! Double-D's dad!" Ed greets from behind him, waving enthusiastically. His parents flinch at the sudden exclamation, but wave back to the tallest Ed.

"Hey," Eddy simply says to them. Eddward rolls his eyes at his friend's rudeness.

"Hello, Eddy," his father returns flatly.

"Are we going to take pictures?" Ed asks excitedly and Edd swears he sees Ed's eyes sparkle. 

His mother claps her hands."Oh, yes! Dear, hand me the camera, please." His father rummages through his mother's purse, which he had been politely carrying for her, and hands her a professional-style camera. "Now, if you boys could please pose for me."

After several rounds of pictures, Eddward tells his parents that he will be going along with Eddy and Ed to a get-together his classmates had planned. Normally, his mother and father would be against such things, but considering their son is newly-graduated, they feel they should give him a bit more freedom. 

Waving goodbye to his parents, he follows Eddy and Ed to Eddy's new-old car. It's a 1979 Chevrolet Malibu and—to put it nicely—it has seen better days. The paint is faded and chipped and one of the doors is missing its handle. However, it provides transportation so none of them complain.

Once seated in the passenger seat, Ed residing in the backseat, does Edd inquire where this get-together will be held at. "Will you stop calling it that? Geez, Double-D, it's a party. Like, with music and beer and dancing." Eddy snaps.

"What?" Edd exclaims, "Eddy, you know how I feel about parties!" Edd pulls his hat down past his ears and sighs loudly. 

"Yes, I do, Edd. And that's exactly why we're taking you. You're going to college in, like, three months, Sockhead. College is not like high school. At all."

"Yeah, Double-D! My parents tell me college is scary." Ed chimes in. "But Eddy and I promise to help make it less scary for you." 

Edd takes a moment to decipher what his friends are trying to tell him. He's heard stories about college before and some do sound a bit frightening to him. And there's also the fact that he no longer wants to be a pariah and was hoping to fit in better during his next four years of schooling and hiding away from the social scene is certainly not the way to do that. 

"I suppose one party will not be too bad..."


End file.
